war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2-1
Episode 2-1, "Why Did You Even Sign Up" is the beginning of the second episode in the series War Of All Heroes. The first part of a standard two part episode, it includes a double elimination and the formation of the Gung-ho Geekmandos and Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes. Plot The episode begins with three quitters announcing their leave to Luigi Kirby, who calls over Pokemaster to get replacements for Geno, Arthur and Someone. Pokemaster then removes the flooring underneath the quitters, plummeting into the lava below. While Luigi Kirby questions this, Pokemaster dismisses it, assuming the victims would respawn. Meanwhile, Hocus has finished setting up the item shop. She leaves after thinking she forgot something. While she is away, Red Yoshi enters in search of a Mystery Mushroom. However, he accidentally lights the shop on fire while doing so. After finding and consuming one, Red Yoshi leaves as Hocus returns to presumably find the shop in flames. Back at the main castle, Pokemaster brings in three replacements, :Shroob, found "trapped in a freezer" and :Purplite and Fulve, found "talking near a yellow swirly portal thingy". Luigi Kirby hopes that the new contestants won't quit, and the intro rolls. After the intro, Luigi Kirby invites the audience back to the show, summarising the last episode as something that "like, half of the competitors forgot to show up" to. After confessions, Luigi Kirby compliments Red Yoshi's new look before moving to the elimination. At eliminations, Pokemaster explains the platforms each contestant stands on, being a teleporter that can send its contestant back to safety or to their doom, this episode's elimination method being the Catapult of Failure. Elimination The winners of the last challenge, Halcrandian Mr. M and Cement Brownie, as well as Shroob, Purplite and Fulve who just joined, plus the new and improved Red Yoshi were granted immunity for the elimination. Team Formation After elimination, the camera cuts to team formation. Last episode's winners Halcrandian Mr. M and Cement Brownie are team captains, and take turns choosing contestants to join their teams the Gung-ho Geekmandos and Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes, starting with Mr. M. Coins and Roster Right before the challenge is announced, team rosters are shown, including the coin count of each contestant. Note that a coin is earnt for each half point. For example, Halcrandian Mr. M got a score of 20/25 in the first challenge, earning 40 coins. Episode 2-1 Geeks.png|Coins are listed in yellow besides each competitor's name. Episode 2-2 Obese.png Challenge Due to the previous incident at Hocus's shop, the next challenge is decided to be an Item Challenge. The second challenge is to make an Item! Entries must include the item's name, effect and price, well as a visual description or sprite. Entries are to be judged on creativity (while not specifically mentioned, usability was also a factor). The challenge is a Team-based Solo challenge. Contestants have individual performances that add up to the average of their team. There are no special rewards asides from a good performance bonus. Trivia * Geno, Arthur and Someone share the record of most contestants to be eliminated with the exact same method (removing the platform below and falling into lava). * Including Red Yoshi as a quitter (their user was replaced in the episode, along with updating appearance), four contestants quit in this episode. ** Including contestants eliminated by being voted out, a whopping 6 users were eliminated in this episode.